Lignocellulosic materials contain carbohydrate in the form of complex polymers. The polymers can be broken down to simple sugars which in turn can be used to produce various products including ethanol. Various biomass feedstocks have a lignocellulosic structure where lignin surrounds the hemicelluloses and cellulosic carbohydrates whose release increases upon enzymatic treatment with cellulases. However, enzyme cost and low efficiency of hydrolysis are major issues associated with lignocellulosic materials' potential as a source of fermentable sugars. Enzymatic activities that increase the availability of glucan and xylan carbohydrates through lignin disruption can address both these issues to promote economic viability of cellulosic sugar technology at commercial scale.